


My Angel

by ParentAdvisery



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/M, Past Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Singing, Unhealthy Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParentAdvisery/pseuds/ParentAdvisery
Summary: The opera bekoned trouble from the very begining, but that didnt stop her from listsening to the dark music coursing through its halls. Each step towards the mirror sent the dark aura courseing through her veins. At this rate it was like a drug, a pressence she couldnt live without. But the more she listened to this aura the more she knew it was wrong."Angel" It called pulling her towards the mirror once more, though all she could see was her shaking form. Gripping the mirror she pushed, pushing the mirror out from under her grip flying backwards into the wall"My angel"





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelys!  
Super excited to share this with, Ive spent quite a while on this.  
If you are unformiliar with Phantom Of The Opera, I highly recomend it. Its my favorite musical of all time and the movie is even better than the book (which almost never happens)  
Though you dont have to watch the movie or listen to the musical to understand whats happening.  
If you are familiar with it then be prepared because this is gonna get very different than you may think, Im trying to keep it original in a sense that its slightly different.  
Anyway I do hope you enjoy it, leave comments for spelling or grammor mistakes cause ya boy is betaing myself.  
I hope all of you have lovely days!

Feet tapped against the dusty floor, dragging dust along with them. Heels clicked sending small tremors through the cavern he occupied. His breathing stilled as his heart began to beat in his chest. Climbing to the vent in the small alcove near him he listened.  
“This place is perfect!” A male voice exclaimed, sending an echo down through his head and chest.  
“Though it could be a little cleaner.” Another voice added gently, though they sounded very exhausted.  
“It will be, just you wait.” The first voice boomed once more before heels began to click down the floor.  
Oh boy

Bright music exploded through the halls as a short girl with wavy brown hair crouched down to clean the dust bin for the ballerinas. Her thoughts traveled to what the opera must look like from the audience, maybe even the sky rise.  
Gently listening as she pulled the old dust out and into a bag. Without thinking she begins to gently sing to herself. Each word already memorized from the practice that rings day in and day out. She sang quietly in tune with the lead, her voice a drop in a puddle next to the leads roaring waterfall. Each note punctuated perfectly to the orchestra below the stage. She fingers tapped gently on the bag at her side remembering her father and his violin. She breathed a sigh in front of her sending some dust flying. She missed him terribly, after leaving to work at the opera he became deathly ill. She visited him frequently at the hospital but there was nothing she could do. His body now buried she visited him more to bring flowers or rocks.  
“Uraraka!” A voice calls from behind her.  
“Ah Asui, what might be the matter?” Uraraka jumps slightly looking back to see her smaller friend jogging up behind her, dark hair swaying in its low knot.  
“Recovery calls for you, come.” She points back towards the offstage gathering room.  
“Coming!” She says jumping from her squatted position. Bag in hand she taps after her friend. The halls sound bounces through her ears bringing her back to the image of the stage. The opera will end soon, causing her steps to beat louder along the newly polished floor. Turning the corner, she dumps the bag next to the others, making a soft thump unaidable over the singing.  
Slowly she comes to a stop in front of her caregiver and family Recovery Girl.  
“You called for me?” She says slightly winded from the exercise standing next Asui.  
“Yes my child, news will be flooding the hall soon, I wish for you two to be near. Now come.” She bellows holding her cane close while turning to head towards the back-dressing room.  
Uraraka pushes the excess dust from her skirt before following her elder with Asui close behind.  
Passing through the small door into the large opening filled with dresses lining racks and walls. Light tumbled from lamps on walls, shrouding the room in a warm yet bright glow.  
Applaud sounds from the stage now farther away yet, still a light roar.  
Members of the opera run backstage coming to see their operas owner standing in the room. His scraggly yellow hair sticking out every each way in the normal manner, gray suit hugging his body in all the right spots showing his bones and muscles sticking out in a spindly way. Uraraka’s short body gets pushed behind others now blocking her view, she struggles trying to push her way back to her friend.  
“Splendid! Now that most of you are here, I would like to announce some somber news. The rumors floating around of my upcoming retirement, unfortunately, are correct.” Whispers fill the tense air of sweating and heavy breathing.  
“Your show was splendid as always, but this will have been my final show with you all. With that said, I would like to introduce you to the young gentlemen’s who now own this gorgeous opera. Monsieur Aizawa and monsieur Mic.” He says bringing his arms up to beckon the two men into the room.  
From where he points two men in dashing suits walk into the room. The cast and crew applauds and cheers for the two new men as well as the loosing of their elder.  
“Good evening you lovely guys and gals, my name is Hizashi Yamamda but you may all call me Mic. And this is my lovely partner Aizawa!” The first man in the deep green jacket with a grey scarf and cuffs, exclaims loudly pushing his long blonde hair off his right shoulder to behind his back.  
“Hello.” The man in the dark suit with light elbow patches complimenting his light shoes pulls a hand up in a salute of sorts before dropping it.  
“He’s not very vocal don’t mind him. Today we will be having a grand re-management party!” Mic exclaims while Aizawa looks down in a sigh,  
“You said we weren’t going to call it that.” He says walking closer to the crowd of staff. “We brought wine so feel free to have a fun time.” He says before walking back to Mic.  
“We would also like to introduce our new generous sponsor, all the way from the UK, Izuku Midorya!”  
Uraraka’s breath hitches at the name, one she hadn’t heard in years. She jumped slightly to try and get a better look at the man but to no avail.  
“Good evening everyone, I’m very excited to be working with you all! I have always had an unhealthy obsession with the performing arts.” The man says gently causing the staff to laugh lightly.  
“My fathers fortune was placed into my hands after his unfortunate passing, but he always pushed me to do what I love and not what he did. Therefore I am here, I will be sponsoring many establishments around France along with my fathers accounting company now in my hands. I do look forward to working with you all. Thank you, Monsieur Mic, but I must be leaving, I do have an appointment. Have a pleasant afternoon to all of you.” He exclaimed slightly louder than before sending the staff to erupt with applause.  
Uraraka blushed at the thought of him watching the opera from the background with her. She breathed deeply as the staff around her began to hurry to the backstage areas for the supposed wine.  
“Uraraka let us go, I want to go feed the fish.” Asui says tugging on Uraraka’s sleeve. She nods gently leading them away to the back garden with the pond.

He watches intently from the grate in the floor, his body hidden by shadows. He gazed upon the opera cast with little interest, knowing them all by name. Though he did not expect the news from the old geezer about his retiring, yes he had heard the rumors but each one seemed more farfetched. His mind pulled away from the conversation to look towards the sun. Almost sunset. He sighed pulling himself from his thoughts to walk to his small chest to find his mask. Gently picking it up he began to walk to the small hidden staircase leading to the back of the opera, the flowers always calmed his nerves.


	2. Chapter 1: The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sees light in the dark
> 
> Hey dudes! I’m back again with a wacky zappy let’s play, btw if you get that reference you are my new friend.  
Anyway thanks for reading, I really am enjoying how it’s going!  
I’ve gotten questions from others about how this will be different from the original, well I hope to change some things such as new characters or new scenes but the base story will stay the same.   
I can’t promise the ending will be the same though (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾  
Once again, thanks for reading! The next chapter will be out soon!  
Have a lovely day!

Chapter 1

Gentle droplets of water splashed around the small pellets of dried bread falling into the pond. Fish swim quickly to catch the falling food before it sinks to the bottom. Each new pellet creating a new sound in the quite garden. Uraraka sighed gently as the fish gravitated towards her friend Asui.

“Is something on your mind?” Her friend asked gently before grabbing a small frog from the side of the pond.

“Its nothing to important.” She stated gently before looking out at the garden.  
Lanterns sway gently through the winding paths as small firebugs buzz by. The air was warm and dry, though a light breeze blew gently keeping it cool enough.

“I know you Ochacko and when you say nothing, there is something.” Her friend pressed into her back with a shoulder.

“Ugh the new sponsor, you know him right?” Uraraka said gently dipping her head into her hands.

“Yes, what about him?”

“I know him.” Uraraka admits slowly feeling her cheeks burn. Her eyes closed from the feeling of embarrassment.

“Ekk, why didn’t you say hello?” Her friend asks surprised.

“I donno? He just seemed so grown up sense the last, ugh.” She sputters feeling the butterflies in her stomach grow. 

“Tsk, your hopeless Ochacko.”  
Leaves rustled behind them, causing both to spin at the sound. A shadow, soft yet definitely there. Ochacko shuddered at the sudden unease.

“Did you see that Asui?” She asks looking for a confirmation.

“Yes, must have been a deer. Now tell me about him.” She sighed pushing back into the subject.  
Ochacko looked to her friend’s dopey smile and sighed giving in.

“Well he an I-“She began again before the doors to the back exit swing open.

“Ah! Uraraka, Asui! What are you guys doing out there?” A bustling girl falls through the opening casting the steps in a warm glow. She bounds down the steps towards the two sitting on the stones.

“Mina, why were you looking for us?” She says gently watching to make sure the girl doesn’t trip.

“Come on back inside Kaminari smuggled one of the wine bottles to the prop hide!” She says her words slurring as she finally stopped in front the kneeling girls.  
Both girls sighed standing up from their spot, sending a warm smile across Mina’s features. She grabs both girls by the arms dragging them back towards the doors giggling as she goes. Their footsteps quite until the door is finally shut, cutting the light from the opera. 

The quiet buzz of the garden now amplified with the noise blocked off. Small leaves crunched under the heel of his black boots. His cape drifted gently behind him as he watched the girls bound away. Well, one more than the other.  
He had never seen her before, her gently voice calling out to him the dark. Her brown locks curled gently at her shoulders giving her silhouette a soft bob, small locks brushing her cheeks as well as her shoulders.

His steps quickened at the thought of her gently smile while talking with the green haired extra. He followed the path shrouded in darkness back to the opening he knew so well. He steps quick paced and frantic carrying him down into the dank cave he called home.

Turning he pressed on down a skinny hallway into a back room. He followed the water beside him into the large sewer opening. His face burned at the thought of her fuffy dress running through his hands, how the silk and cotton would feel under his callused hands.

He heaved open the metal door into the main room falling to his bed. He ripped the mask from his face like a rat off a prized meal.

“Uraraka! Pass me the wine!” Urarakas loud friend exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in a grabbing motion for effect. She giggled at his antics before grabbing the almost empty bottle from the ground and handing it to the blonde.

“Kaminari I swear if you get any of that on the uniform I just cleaned you will end up taped to the wall.” The dark-haired man said sternly looking over his glass to the boy on the floor.

“Lighten up Sero, isn’t fixing the costumes, like, your job?” Mina said giggling from her spot in a big fluffy chair.

“Doesn’t mean I like doing it.” Sero added sighing into his glass of wine.

Uraraka watched her friends babble on about the whine and new managers. She looked up to the sky light in the small attic covered in dust. She really needs to clean that. She sighs noting it down in her brain before looking back to Asui who plays idly with the fabric in her dress. 

“Uraraka don’t you think the new sponsor is a total cutie!” Mina calls laughing at nothing in particular. 

“Um I don’t know, hes, well umm” She starts feeling the blush from earlier in the night start to return. The topic gets changed quickly by Sero causing Uraraka to sigh in relief.  
Her thoughts now stuck on the thought of Midoryia she remembers him fondly along with her father.

Her father.

“Oh no! I’m sorry guys I need to go!” She says quickly jumping to her feet. Her dress flows behind her as she picks up her jacket that was thrown to the side throwing over her shoulders.  
“Not again Uraraka, you do this all the time.” Kaminari whines from his spot on the floor.

“I’m sorry guys but its important. Ill see all of you for rehearsal tomorrow! Goodnight!” She calls behind her while already climbing through the trapdoor and down the stairs.

She patters through the bustling halls, music pulsing from each room. She ignores the looks from the others she bumps on her way to the stairs. The wood soon turns to concrete under her feet as she chases the familiar path.

Each step bringing her closer to her destination, now shrouded in darkness she pulled the matches out from her pocket lighting one to guild her on her way.

As she reached the bottom of the steep stairs, she pushes open the heavy wooden door into the cold room. Pulling the jacket tighter she brings the now dim match to the floor to stomp it out. Now covered in darkness she lights another match close to her face. She blinks at the sudden light from the small stick before pulling it away to the wall she looks closely before finding the first candle.

As the wick burns to life, the room now becomes more apparent to her eyes. She slowly and carefully lights each candle one after the other before stomping out the match. The light bounces of the walls of the small tomb, casting shadows in each corner and crevasse. She pulls her dress up and kneels to the floor. In front of her she sees the tall stone angel looking down on her as she presses her hands together.

“Father, I hope you are well. Me and Asui went back to the garden today, I didn’t get time to pick you a flower I’m sorry. But I found this!” She says gently pulling out the small piece of jewelry from her pocket. ”It was wedged in a grate, I thought you might like it!” She says placing the gold piece down at the feet of the towering angel.

Before she could begin again, she froze. The feeling of eyes on her ran through her body. She whipped her head behind her only to see the stone wall staring back at her. She sighed willing the feeling down before turning to the angel.

“I will visit your grave soon, but I have been very busy. I will soon just be patient.” She joked to herself before looking back up. “I will try to talk to the new managers to see if I can get a place in one of the new plays they want to perform. I want to be able to sing soon, just like you taught me.”

Her throat caught at the thought. She held back a sob before continuing. “I wish you good faith Father.” She finished before standing. Dusting off her tights she walked to the door to leave the small room.

She turned to look back watching the candles burn as the feeling of eyes pressed into her once more. She shivered pulling the door shut behind her.

Many of the candles faded from the sudden movement of air leaving only a few lit in the darkness.

His face burned watching her leave. He wanted to make her smile.


	3. The Fallen must bring Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a singer falls a star will rise.

The Hall bustled with noise the cast and crew rush to practice their lines, their thoughts solly on orders. Each tap on the wood floor brought chaos to the surrounding people each awaiting their managers for further instructions or praise.

“Stop!” he cried pausing the actors and actresses mid-song.  
“This feels too forced we need to take a break.” he sighed pushing the glasses back up to his face. 

Yu gasped in anger at her rude interruption. 

“What do you mean too forced?!” she cried, “I have been practicing my abilities since I was a small girl! You cannot tell me that I sound too forced!” the crowd around her pause from cleaning their stations. 

“Please ma'am this is not the time to have a temper tantrum” Aizawa said taking a deep breath through his nose and breathing it out his mouth. 

“Well um may-“ Mic tried to interrupt the two.

“Temper tantrum!” she cried now all fury pointed at her two managers. The others knew what was about to happen and begin to shift their gaze away looking for an excuse to move from her explosive behavior. 

“I never accused you of not being a good singer, I only said you sound like you're forcing yourself.” Aizawa explained trying to get from his seat.

“You think I'm forcing myself?” she questioned him, “this all is a piece of cake maybe you should write better songs! That's it I'm done someone load my carriage.” She cried ripping the dress from her back as it fell to the ground. Her corset still around her waist and petticoat tied to her waist she stomped from the room.

“God damn it Aizawa!” Mic shouted standing from his spot now crowding in Aizawa’s space.

“What, I was only being honest.” He commented scratching the back of his neck before grabbing his water bottle.   
“Yes and now we've lost our only lead singer, are you crazy!” he questioned, “do you know how long it will take to find another singer before the show this weekend!”   
“It will be fine just work your magic” Aizawa said before leaving the room, Mic yelled frustrated and stomped in the opposite direction. 

Thoughts clouded Uraraka began to clean her shoes and untie them,  
“Did you hear that!” Asui cried jumping towards her friend, “you should try out for the singing role, I know how amazing you are.” Uraraka flushed while pushing the smaller girl off her.  
“What do you mean? There's no way I could sing that high.” she explained rubbing her hands together nervously.  
“Yes, you can, I know it.” Asui said grabbing that older girls’ wrist and beginning to drag her away.  
“Where are we going now?” she moaned allowing herself to be dragged by her smaller friend.   
“We must tell the others!” she giggled pulling her friend further away from the stage. 

His foot steps echoed in the cavern around him like his thoughts. Loud and booming no matter how gentle he steps.

The bitch was cut, now his angel could take the spot she deserves.

He shook his head violently, he had only ever seen this girl! Why was he so enraptured? His mind was riddled with thoughts of her face, her voice, the curve of her hips, everything.

His face burned, throwing his steps off count.

“Fuck!” he cried, he wasn’t going to let anyone take his angels spot.

His anger circled his thoughts as he followed the path to the stage.

“Guys, did you see what just happened!” Mina cried to the two girls running towards her.

“Of course!” Uraraka smiled, the incident was already circling the whole opera.

“Good so when are you going to audition?” Kaminari yelled running in with Sero. 

“Ya dude you can’t give up this opportunity!” Sero agreed trying to catch his breath.

“What? Me? You can’t be serious!” Uraraka blushed holding her hands to her face. Her friends crowded her only worsening her blush with the proximity.

“Girl this is your chance, we’ve been friends sense I got here. Within all that time I’ve heard you sing better than anyone in this darn place.” Mina bellowed grabbing Uraraka’s hands from her face. Their faces met now eye to eye, emerald against hazel.

“Ochako this is your chance; please say you will at least try.” Tsuyu said from behind her.

“You have a killer voice and could definitely hit all those notes.” Sero chimed in.

“Uraraka!” A voice boomed over the gaggle causing the startled tees to scatter. Uraraka gulped now in the open area being approached by her new managers. Well, one of her new managers.

“Yes monsieur?” She said, voice shaking as the tall blonde-haired man approached her.

“I have heard you can sing?” He said quitter now that he was closer to her. 

“Yes, she can!” Cried the slightly intoxicated Kaminari. Uraraka whipped her head to him with bloodshed in her eyes.

“Perfect, come with me I want you to audition immediately. I want you to sing act 1 song 5 in soprano.” He said spinning on his heel, now walking away from the shocked girl.

She stood frozen in place, thoughts rambling out her eyes before her manager could shoat for her to follow.


End file.
